Mikey Way Has Mail
by Tosca's Prayer
Summary: I'm so brilliant, i have unintentional puns in the title. Mikey gets mail, and gets emotional about it. With bonus Ray hugs. And Mikey is a transguy.
1. Chapter 1

Michaela Elena Way was dead. Truthfully she had been on her last legs for a long time, but now she legally didn't exist anymore. Michaela was now Michael James Way, and it was wonderful. Mikey could now go to clubs and not get weird looks from the bouncers when they saw the 'F' in his ID, or have asshole doctors refusing to treat him after one of his myriad accidents just because he had been born with a vagina.

Mikey felt strong arms snake their way around his waist, and the unmistakable feeling of Ray's fro on his cheek.

"You okay Mikes?" Ray asked.

Mikey wordlessly held up his new documents, that all said 'M' where the 'F' previously sat.

"Are those what I think they are?" Ray's thumbs were tracing Mikey's scars, the ones he jokingly referred to as his Time Lord heart surgery scars.

"Yeah, they are." Mikey murmured. "I am legally a man, how cool is that?"

"Very." Ray had his solemn face on, Mikey could just tell. It had always made him look a bit like an undertaker. Mikey let out a sob.

"Why am I crying? I should be happy."

"It's because you're all emotional, dumbass. C'mon, turn around. Dr Toro has prescribed hugs." Mikey let out a wet laugh, and tucked his face into Ray's shoulder, who promptly pulled them both onto the tour bus couch, and waited patiently while Mikey rode out the storm of emotion.

An hour later, when Mikey was just about to fall asleep, Ray suddenly asked, "Do the others know yet?" Mikey shook his head and pulled his sidekick from his pocket and texted Bob, Gerard and Frank, who tumbled in a few minutes later.

"What what what? We were having fun, be quick. I want to get back before Bert finishes giving Quinn the cheap version of a literal champagne shower." Frank was clearly excited.

"I got my new documents" Mikey told him, smiling slightly.

"Oh man, that's great!" Gerard exclaimed. Frank bounced over hugged Mikey tightly, until Mikey had to tell him to let go or he would suffocate. Bob just stood there, until Mikey was released, and then engulfed him in a tight embrace.

A/N

(FYI, I have no idea how to finish this. it just needs another line or two. ideas?)

The 'time lord heart surgery scars' thing comes from a tumblr called transparrotfish. The original joke is something like:  
- what are those scars from?  
- heart surgery  
- on both sides?  
- i'm a time lord


	2. Chapter 2

"I dunno. If you do, you'll have to tell Mom, and probably get a doctors note. And you'll have to deal with gym class. But lying could make your dysphoria worse."

Donna paused by the open door. What was her son talking about? And who was he talking to? She shook her head and walked to the kitchen. She trusted her chilren to tell her if something was up.

Down in the basement, Gerard and Mikey sat facing each other on Gerard's bed.

"But what if she doesn't believe me?" Mikey asked. He was fiddling with his phone anxiously.

"Then we'll convince her" Gerard replied.

"And what if she throws me out of the house or something?"

"Then she is throwing me out too."

"Gee, what if she hates me?" Gerard sighed.

"Mikes, she won't hate you. She may be confused and not understand, but she won't hate you. I swear on... my comics."

"You swear?"

Gerard nodded solemnly. "On my comics."

Mikey sniffed, eyes suspiciously bright.

A few minutes later, up in the kitchen, Donna was making coffee.

"Hey Mom? Mikey has something to tell you?"

Gerard was standing slightly in front of his sister, holding her hand.

"Yeah baby, what's up?"

Mikey flicked her eyes to Gerard nervously. Gerard nodded encouragingly.

"Um, I'm a boy."

"What do you mean honey?" Donna somehow knew to tread carefully. Gerard's face was set in a fierce expression that only appeared when his sister was threatened.

"Inside, I'm a boy. I don't feel like a girl, I hate everyone calling me girl and daughter and sister. I just want my outside to match my inside."

"That's nice dear. Is there anything else?" Donna smiled benevolently.

"No Mom. Hear me out. Remember how when I was young I hated wearing skirts or dresses? And how upset I was when I got my period for the first time? And how I don't own even one skirt? And get my hair cut at the same place Gerard does, and steal his clothes, and hate going shopping for bras, and Mom. Just please believe me?" Mikey started to cry, fat tears streaming down her face and soaking her shirt. Gerard pulled her into a tight embrace, glaring at Donna.

"If you throw Mikey out, You're throwing me out too."

Donna gasped.

"Gerard, what are you talking about? What's going on?"

"Mikey is transgender. It means that he feels like a boy trapped in a girl's body. I have some books that I can show you if you want, but can you at least call Mikey a boy, even if it is just at home?"

Donna's mouth was slightly ajar as she absorbed this new information, Mikey's crying slowly quieting against her brother's shoulder.

"Mikey isn't a girl Mom," Gerard said quietly. "Not on the inside." He looked at her warily. "That's where it counts, right?"


End file.
